


One Day Seen

by KayQy



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayQy/pseuds/KayQy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodes contemplates his future, and the choices he's made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place just after the last scene of the movie, so yes SPOILERS. Just a drabble to explore Rhodes' motivations, because he's so unexpectedly complex and I am convinced that everything, EVERYTHING in this movie has multiple reasons and meanings and purposes. ~~And also because he's adorable.~~
> 
> Shout-out to the_wordbutler for babbling excessively and thoughtfully with me over this movie on tumblr. (Yep, I have a [tumblr](http://kayquimi.tumblr.com/), and sometimes I post accidental drabbles and headcanons and doodles over there amongst all the reblogs of fanart and kitties and bad puns, so. You know. Take a look if you want.)

Dylan knew he wasn't alone when he parted with Alma at the bridge and they went their separate ways, but he'd walked nearly a mile along the Seine before they spoke.

"Was this really the best choice, revealing the truth to her?"

"It's a calculated risk," Dylan said. "She's bright, and intuitive, and knows enough that if she ever decided to continue investigating, she could uncover just enough to unravel the whole thing. By confiding in her, though, I bring her into the circle, get her invested in keeping the secret, too. As you could see, I wasn't wrong about that."

"No, you weren't." An eyebrow raised skeptically. "So tying up loose ends was your only reason for this?"

Dylan grinned. "You know better than to think I do anything for only one reason. You're the one that taught me that."

"Not your father?"

"Father... laid the groundwork. You were the one who hammered it into my head." An acknowledging nod, and Dylan turned to look out at the river, grey and blue and rippling along the banks, covering a multitude of secrets. "Alma has faith. Faith that can move mountains," he added with a half-laugh. "And she truly believes that magic can be a joy, not just a tool for wealth or fame or... or revenge. Which, honestly, there were places that last week that I... really needed the reminder." He shrugged. "Anyway, I've gotta find something to do with my life now that I no longer have revenge to live for, right?"

A smile. "I'm sure there will be plenty to occupy you." A pause. "However, I wish you luck in finding your new direction. And I hope that this was truly the best choice."

Dylan smiled. "Time will tell."


End file.
